encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Adamya
The is a protectorate of Lireo located at the southern tip of Encantadia. It is the home of the Adamyan race. Adamya had once been entrusted with the Water Gem. Adamya maintains a close relationship with Lireo. While the Adamyans heavily rely on the Diwatas for protection, they offer their wisdom in return. National emblem Adamya's national emblem features a sirena (mermaid). Known colors: *Silver on green *Gold on green History The earliest known account about Adamya was during the first war in Encantadia, where the territory joined forces with Hathoria, Lireo and Sapiro to destroy the kingdom of Etheria. After Adhara's failed attack at Lireo, its founding queen, Cassiopea quartered the Mother Gem, with each gem representing one of classical element. The territory of Adamya received the Water Gem through its leader, Imaw. Some time after, King Arvak of Hathoria decided to invade the three other kingdoms to seize their gems, starting with Adamya. Despite Imaw's efforts, the Adamyans found themselves physically inferior to the agile Hathors. Because of this, Imaw begrudgingly surrendered the water gem to Arvak. The ruthless Hathor king left with the gem, but not before stabbing Imaw. The surviving Adamyans submitted to Lireo, where they were happily accepted by Queen Minea. In return, Imaw offered his wisdom to the Diwata monarch. After many years, Sang'gre Alena decided to go to Adamya and help in rebuilding its territory using the Water Gem.Episode 153 But Adamyans are currently terrorized by the Gunikar tribe. Geography The smallest of the four territories of Encantadia, Adamya is located at the southern end of Encantadia. Notable locations Natural resources Adamya is rich in aquatic resources such as fish and shellfish. Citizenry Appearance The Adamyans are humanoid creatures of small stature. The sirenas, as the emblem of Adamya, may have originated from this region. It is later revealed that there are Adamyans who are also the same size as Sapiryans, Diwatas and Hathors such as the Nymfas and the Gunikar tribes. Fashion General abilities Without the water gem, the Adamyan race is largely magically powerless. Culture Politics Unlike the other territories which are run by monarchies, Adamya has a less stratified form of government, being led by a powerful elder named Imaw. How Adamyans choose their ruler is currently unknown. The nation's leader possesses a powerful staff called the Balintataw which can summon powerful energy bolts and also to retell the past. Military Due to not being a kingdom, Adamya does not appear to have a formal military force, and its only known line of defense are Banak and Nakba. After Adamya's annexation to Lireo, they also receive military support from the Diwata army. Adamya is protected by the blessing of the Water Gem in order to become a line of defense against any invading Etherian who will attempt to enter their territoryEpisode 169. Notable figures * Imaw * Banak and Nakba * Awoo Trivia *It is said that the Adamyans joined with Hathoria, Lireo and Sapiro during the Etherian War, but it is difficult to imagine them contributing to the military force. But Episode 206 implied that some tribes within Adamya such as Gunikar have special abilities, implying they (the tribes residing at Adamya) may have contributed to the war effort against Etheria long ago. Version differences In the original series: *Adamya was a kingdom. Its current status as a territory better reflects Adamya's actual power compared to the other kingdoms. *Aegen was the leader of Adamyans before passing his leadership to his son Imaw. Dilawan from the third book of the original series was also hailed from Adamya before joining the Punjabwes. References Category:Adamya Category:Locations Category:Lireo Category:Kingdoms